


greenhouse

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe- Trans, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Linhardt von Hevring, set sometime during the war after the timeskip, trans character written by a trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where the Fuck is the trans Linhardt love.





	greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> where the Fuck is the trans Linhardt love.

Mumbling in his sleep, Linhardt stirs against him, his mouth grazing the indent of Hubert’s right armpit, his sex warm against Hubert’s tailbone. 

Weeks have passed since Hubert confronted him in the infirmary, barely allowing himself the desperate composure needed for such confessions: that Linhardt’s slumberous nothings no longer constituted as an endearing amusement but set him on a roiling trajectory of fucking himself out under his and Ferdinand’s shared bedsheets, Ferdinand having bequeathed Linhardt his own handmade blankets.

Smiling against Hubert’s mouth, Linhardt had said, “Translate my ramblings with your pleasure in mind.”

Now, his jawbone comfortably perched on his left knuckle, Hubert gazes at Linhardt’s lips as they shift, stutter, pucker with soft, wet gulps of air. Scarlet brushes of exertion, perhaps from adjusting throughout the night, adorn Linhardt’s elvish cheekbones, revealing mysteries in his beauty like stained glass gracing the greenhouse’s walls.

Tenderly easing his left hand under Linhardt’s cheek, sliding his fingers down the back of Linhardt’s neck, Hubert opens his mouth against Linhardt’s lips, a guttural ache escaping from his throat when Linhardt gasps, his lashes briefly opening before flickering shut again.

Slowly, breathing against Linhardt’s mouth, Hubert strokes the fingers of his right hand against the roughened scruff of Linhardt’s sex.

His resolve to restrain himself dissolves when Linhardt moans into his mouth; he almost always sounds sorrowful, as though he cannot find the means within himself to comprehend the magnitude of pleasure writhing through his sex.

Hubert presses his lips between Linhardt’s breasts, nibbles gentle trails down his ribcage, stops to give his tongue a decisive flick against Linhardt’s navel before edging his teeth against Linhardt’s sex, tasting the roof of his cunt with an interrogative slurp.

Hubert smiles against Linhardt’s cunt as the familiar press of twitching thighs crushes against his ears, muffling distant laughter.

“You’re at it  _ again? _ ” Ferdinand laughs. “My, so early…”

But from that tone alone, Hubert gathers that Ferdinand can barely contain his arousal, that shuddering before trailing off a definitive hint.

In the end, Ferdinand returns to their now thoroughly unmade bed, himself fully dressed for another grueling morning planning their potentially fatal ambush. Linhardt rests his head in Ferdinand’s lap whilst Hubert excavates the pleasured rifts and valleys of his cunt.

He’ll never outgrow spending his mornings thusly entertained.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:  
Short comments  
Long comments  
Questions  
“<3” as extra kudos  
Reader-reader interaction  
This author replies to comments.


End file.
